The lonlyness of softpaws
by The Lucky Silvertongue
Summary: A short story from the perspective of kitty softpaws after the movie. Just a little story and a lemon with puss. Puss in boots / rated M


Puss in boots

"That should do for now" I hollered over to my most recent client. Life had been slow since the egg heist. Humpy was gone, puss was never around anymore, and I had no gold to show for what I had done with my life, only 30 minutes out of every Sunday to go to humpty's grave and a heavy heart waiting every night for puss to come back. My life had been so great, why should grief and longing hurt so much? I spent most of my days at bars or by myself at home, but I needed money, so now I just did odd jobs for the neighborhood.

As I left the clients house in search of a drink I saw a nearby tavern. I knew this one well, it's where I met Keith. He was so nice, but then again so were all the other male cats I'd met lately, and all they've all wanted to do was get in my pants. I was about to not go in, but then again, what bar hadn't I been fooled by some fucking tom-cat?

I walked in and took a seat, ordering a light beer and took in the scenery. It was a small place with duck tape windows, worn rags, a few loose nails, and dim lighting. What had I come to? Life was so good, I had money, friends, life, and at one time even love, but now it's all just seemed to disappear.

The light above my head flickered, bringing me out of my daze, making me look up at my drink just sitting there. Then, there was a ripple and I looked up and saw the bulb above me pop, the pieces showering me in sparks and ruining my chance to drown my sorrows and making everything blurry.

I reached In my belt pocket and put out a five on the table, as I started to leave, but I felt that oh so familiar voice behind me, whisper onto my neck, "kitty? Is that you?"

I turned around trying to see, but there were still pieces of glass on my eyes, but that didn't matter. I could never forget puss's voice. I put my arms around him, his scent surrounding me. It was really him, maybe not all hope was gone. Maybe I could still do something to get myself out of this rut. "You came back"

"Yes, I'd never forget you"

We sat down, holding hands as I started, "so where have you been?"

"Everywhere. I've been redeeming myself, clearing my name and doing what I can for everyone."

"I'm so happy, so are you staying?"

"Yes actually. I've been searching for you all night, and honestly didn't expect... well... this"

"Oh puss, everything's been so bad since you left. Or good I guess, the city is flourishing in the newfound sanctity. But I've nothing left. I don't steel, so what can I do?"

"Well you don't have to worry, we can figure something out" he squeezed my paw, "together"

I looked up at him, the glass cleared out of my eyes, a light behind him making him seem to glow. "Oh god yes, I've been waiting so long."

"I'm so happy" he said, his arm moving to my back and over my shoulders. "Lets get out of here, huh?"

"Oh but my drink"

"Don't worry about it" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. We walked out, my soul feeling lighter under his arm.

By the time we got home my head was leaned on his chest as I unlocked the door, letting us in. The heating and electricity were out so we were left with walking into a cold breeze and moonlight thru the windows. He stepped in first, glancing around the room and I suddenly felt self conscious. He turned around and said quietly, "I'm so sorry kitty, I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Don't worry" I said as he stepped closer, "I've held on this long on my own, I'm ok. I'm ju-"

At this he wrapped his arm around my waist, putting my paw in his and moving his hips back and fourth, mine just trying to keep up. He put his chest against mine and pulled me up, while looking down at me with those deep eyes. He put his head down and started kissing my neck, his legs now rubbing mine as we walked toward the bed and he took off his boots,and my belt.

I wrapped my tail around myself, so scared, "puss, I don't know... I just um"

"It's ok" he said, placing his gently paw on my tail and moving it to be around his body, holding us together. We spun around and he slowly let me down onto the bed, laying on top of me. I looked down and saw his dick already out of its sheathe and dangling above me. He leaned down and kissed me before letting go. I laid back scarred and unready, grabbing the bedsides and bracing myself. He put his paws on my hips and put his warm cock on the lips, letting me get ready. He pushed in slowly and I let out a sharp cry as blood spotted the sheets.

"Your a virgin?" He said

"Uhh, I'm sorry puss its just been... So umm..."

"It's ok" he said smiling kindly. He pulled out and his cock was now coated in a clear gloss. He pushed in, this time I wasn't in pain, the pressure coursing thru me and making me howl out in extacy. He pushed in and out faster and faster and I felt myself get wet. He put his head down at my chest and cupped my breast in his mouth, sucking and gently working the nipple with his tongue. He pushed in again and I moved my legs up, over his hips as he put his arms under my back, picking me up and making our bodies slap against eachother again and again. I felt myself start to tingle and felt my cum pour out onto the covers, making our furr mat and stick together. Finished, I fell back, limp and unable to look down as he quickened his pace, making my sides hurt. I heard him let out a moan as he pushed all the way in, pressing into me and letting his cum rush inside of me, spilling out and mixing with mine in the covers. He fell on his side next to me panting and grabbed my paw. I looked over at him, unknowing that is wake up the next mourning with his hat and baby inside me, with him once again gone. All I knew was that night was perfect, and always would be.


End file.
